A universal joint is a mechanical component which makes it possible to connect two elements such as shafts or tubes which may move relative to one another.
A universal joint has a first axis which is aligned between the two elements. The universal joint permits two rotations, the axes of which are perpendicular to one another and perpendicular to the first axis.
A universal joint includes a number of parts that are movable relative to one another, which makes the joint bulky and generally heavy and also costly to produce.